


Empty Nest

by Fibi94



Series: Universe Alpha [31]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: F/M, Leo is growing up and Tom isn't as ok as he tries to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: Alex and Tom drop off Leo and no matter how well Tom masks it Alex sees through him





	Empty Nest

**Author's Note:**

> prompt (kinda) by: marinad3lrey

Alex was watching Tom the entire time they were driving to Yale he was nodding along to most of the things Leo was saying trying to put on a brave smile but she could see right through him the entire time. He was barely holding back tears. It was bad enough when they were touring the campuses, but he managed to keep it together, it was still just a far away thought at the moment but now it was the reality that bit him in the ass. He was going at the campus, not to tour it but to help Leo settle and they would leave without him.

She has to admit he kept it together well throughout the whole experience even when Leo asked them if it was time for them to leave. He even found it in himself to joke about him kicking them out. She had to admit she was extremely proud of him. Of course the cameras were pilling on outside of the campus and she knew as they were walking from Leo’s dorm to the car he would have to keep it together a little longer.

They got in the car and Mike closed the door, she took his hand in hers and noticed that he used his free hand to wipe a few tears falling from his eyes.

“Tom?” she softly called his name.

“Our baby grew up Alex. Before we even know it Penny will be leaving us too starting their own life in the world and there’s nothing we can do.” He was trying, so hard, not to break in the car and she didn’t know what to do, she just wrapped her arms around his shoulder.

“I don’t like it either.” She whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> There I hope you like it!


End file.
